Pictures
by Brightfire15
Summary: Rose goes looking for a book and finds the Doctor's photo album. Together they talk of his past companions and reminisce.


Pictures

9thDoctor/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

Rose was in the library looking for an old favorite book of hers when a thick, red leather book that was sitting on the table caught her eye. She blew on the cover to get the dust off. On the cover were the worlds _Memories _in cursive gold lettering. It was a photo album. Rose was about to open it when she hesitated. This belonged to the Doctor. If she went looking through it without his permission, he could get angry.

_Well, it can't hurt to ask_, she reasoned. _And if he says no, then that's that. _

She carried the book with her and went to find the Doctor. She went to the control room and could hear him muttering to himself. He wasn't in sight but she knew he was there.

"Doctor?" she said.

There was a thud and the Doctor poked his head out from under the floor, rubbing a bruise on his head. "Ow. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't sneak up on you!" she said, indignantly. "How was I supposed to know you were under there?"

"Good point. Sorry, but you scared me. I thought you'd gone to bed. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if I could look at this," said Rose, showing him the album.

He blinked for a moment before speaking, "I haven't looked at that for years. Where'd you find it?"

"It was on a table in the library. I swear, I wasn't snooping," she added hastily.

"Don't worry, I know you wouldn't go snooping through my stuff," he assured her. "What did you say you wanted to do with it?"

Resisting the urge to let out an exasperated sigh, she said, "I wanted to look through it, but I had to make sure you didn't mind before I did."

His expression softened and he came all the way out. "Tell you what; we'll look through it together. How's that sound?"

She smiled. "Fantastic."

They got settled down on the couch as he got more dust off the book and opened it. The first few pictures were of an old man, two young women and a very handsome man in late twenties.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"They were my first companions to go with me. That's Barbara, her friend Ian—later husband, and right there is my granddaughter Susan, lovely girl. She would've loved you if you'd known her."

Rose looked surprised. "Granddaughter? You were a grandfather?"

He nodded. "I was once, a long time ago."

"Weird. So, you're telling me that old man's you?"

"Yep."

Rose looked more closely at the picture. "That looks nothing like you."

"Well, I've changed about eight times since then. I should've mentioned this before, but when a Time Lord dies, they regenerate into a new body. We can change into thirteen bodies and then that's it."

Rose was even more surprised. "So, which body is this one?"

He thought for a moment. "Number nine."

"Weird. So, what changes when you regenerate?"

"My looks, my voice, most of the personality, and some of my tastes," he said. "But everything else stays the same. Keep the memories and stuff. I won't forget you, if that's what you're worrying about."

She squeezed his hand. "Thanks. So, what was Susan like?"

"She was a lot like you, actually. She was kind and she was devoted to looking after me, her dear old grandfather."

"She sounds fantastic. I think I would've liked her," said Rose.

He smiled. "I think you would've. I know she would've loved you."

"Okay, so which body was this?" she asked, pointing to picture of a black haired man playing a recorder.

"That one? That was my second."

Rose laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You looked like Moe from _The Three Stooges_."

"Oi! I did not!"

"Yes, you did! Same hair, same look, only you're older."

"Okay, moving on. Now, this was my…fourth life. I think I still have the scarf somewhere in the wardrobe"

Rose stifled another laugh as she gazed at the picture. She thought he looked like a hobo in that outfit but she kept quiet.

"Who's that?"

"That's Adric. I met him during my fourth life. He'd stowed away on the TARDIS. He was good when it came to mathematics and science stuff, but he was a bit of an idiot."

"Let me guess, he was an Adam?"

He nodded. "You've got it in one. Now that's Tegan. Bit a no-nonsense girl, kept bickering with me and the others but she stayed traveling with me."

"What happened to her?"

"Eventually, she wanted to go back home so I let her. I enjoyed her company, but you know me. I don't force anyone to come with me and they can leave as soon as they'd like."

Rose thought for a moment. "Can't see why anyone would want to leave this or you. I doubt I could."

He smiled again. "Thanks."

"Okay, so who're they?"

The Doctor squinted. "Those are my parents. My mother was human and my dad was a Time Lord. Time Lords weren't really supposed to marry other species, but it didn't stop them. Their marriage caused a bit of a scandal back home."

"So, you're half-human?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Is this you?" Rose asked, pointing to the dark blond-haired man with what Rose thought was ridiculous dress sense.

"Yeah, that was my sixth life."

Rose couldn't contain her laughter and the Doctor stared questioningly at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but that outfit is positively ridiculous. Were you colorblind or something?"

"Oi, I have you know some of my other companions liked that outfit."

"Sure they did," said Rose, grinning. "You're pretty handsome in your eighth body, but I'm glad I got you in this form."

"Yeah, I've just got big ears, big nose and a receding hairline."

Rose smiled. "Well, I like it."

"Thanks."

"We should get some pictures of us in here," said Rose.

"Eventually, yeah," he agreed.

They went on talking about the pictures for a while until Rose saw a tear splash against the pages of the book. Rose looked up to see the Doctor's eyes were closed tight as another tear fell. She squeezed his arm and snuggled closer against him.

"It's okay to miss them," she murmured.

He squeezed her hand back. "I know," he said. "I know." He sighed and smiled a little. "I've still got you though."

"And you always will," said Rose, kissing his cheek. She took his hand. "Come on, let's get some sleep. You need it."

He nodded and followed her to her room where they fell asleep holding each other close. Their memories would never fade and neither would their love. They'd be together, forever.

_**The End**_


End file.
